


No Propositioning in the Library!

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teen Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Chris just stared at the drawing, trying to make sense of it.</p>
<p>It looked like there were two people and they were on top of a table. They could be wrestling or heavily making out. The two could even be killing each other, but there were no identifiable weapons on the page, and their arms weren’t in the right position to be strangling each other.</p>
<p>Stiles impatiently tapped his foot and poked the bottom of the page.</p>
<p>In sloppy handwriting at the bottom of the drawing was the question: “Make out with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Propositioning in the Library!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Żadnego migdalenia się w bibliotece!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281979) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



Stiles opened his mouth to speak, and Chris feigned a cough to keep Stiles silent.

Stiles’ mouth slammed shut. He scanned the library for the librarian. When he didn’t see the woman, he scooted his chair closer to Chris. He leaned into Chris’ space so a mere three inches separated Stiles’ lips from Chris’ ears. Chris pushed down a shudder of delight at the proximity.

“I just thought of another video game. It’s really awesome. You start off with these three classes—”

“Shhhhh!” The librarian appeared from around a shelf. “Lowered voices if you must speak,” she whispered.

“But my voice is low!” Stiles shot up in his chair.

The woman glared warningly at Stiles.

Stiles sighed and slumped in his chair.

Chris bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Stiles’ predicament. Stiles just couldn’t keep his volume down. Even if he started off at a passable decibel, his volume always rose until finally the librarian would show up to scold him.

Stiles folded his arms on the table and lay his head on them. He grumbled into his arms.

Chris sighed as he flipped through his textbook. A part of him wanted to take pity on Stiles and suggest they go somewhere else, but he concentrated best in the library (even with Stiles present). In the past if he went anywhere else someone always found him and talked to him, even when he used social cues to indicate he was busy.

Actually, now that Chris thought about it, that was how he ended up dating Stiles. The other boy would not leave him alone, and then one day they were dating.

Chris shrugged off the memory and ripped out a blank page from his notebook. He slid the sheet over to Stiles, along with a pen.

Stiles lifted his head and stared at the paper curiously.

“Write it down,” Chris whispered.

Stiles blinked, then his face lit up with joy. He plucked up the pen and scribbled on the page.

Chris smiled, content with the knowledge that his boyfriend had something to occupy himself with.

Twenty minutes later, Stiles tapped Chris on the elbow.

Chris tore his gaze away from the book to have his notebook page thrust at him.

Chris flinched backward, but accepted the paper.

For a moment, he just stared at the drawing, trying to make sense of it.

It looked like there were two people and they were on top of a table. They could be wrestling or heavily making out. The two could even be killing each other, but there were no identifiable weapons on the page, and their arms weren’t in the right position to be strangling each other.

Stiles impatiently tapped his foot and poked the bottom of the page.

In sloppy handwriting at the bottom of the drawing was the question: “Make out with me?”

Chris facepalmed.

Stiles beamed and pulled his chair closer to Chris’ again, so their knees touched. He hummed teasingly and puckered his lips.

Chris crumpled the drawing and threw it at Stiles’ face.

Stiles squeaked in surprise and jumped away. “Rude!”

The librarian shushed Stiles.

Stiles groaned and threw his head back in frustration.

Delight tickled Chris’ insides, and he reached under the table to hold Stiles’ hand. He rubbed his thumb along Stiles’ knuckles and felt the tension drain out of his boyfriend. “Later,” he promised and squeezed Stiles’ hand.


End file.
